


Flirting

by constellate



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, i mean its a serial killer au, jealous!Ronan, jealous!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellate/pseuds/constellate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sighed as he wiped blood off of his cheek bone for the umpteenth time. It wasn't like he meant for this to happen - sure, he was a little stab-happy, but he wasn't Noah. He didn't enjoy being covered in the entrails of his victims.</p><p>Serial killer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

Adam sighed as he wiped blood off of his cheek bone for the umpteenth time. It wasn't like he meant for this to happen - sure, he was a little stab-happy, but he wasn't Noah. He didn't enjoy being covered in the entrails of his victims.

The woman at his feet was still bleeding a little from her neck, among other places. He was glad he had placed a protective waterproof sheet on the floor to stop the blood soaking onto the carpet, even if it did mean he had to lure her onto it to kill her.

He looked down, and was just trying to work out the best way to get her from the living room of her prissy little bungalow - with really, really bad security, he might add - when he heard the front door open. Thudding footsteps came towards him.

Adam knelt down and began wrapping the woman - Loretta? Lissa? Lizzie? - in the sheet, pointedly ignoring the footsteps and, by association, the body that came them. Her was not in the mood to talk to his maybe-boyfriend right now.

"Yo Parrish, need any help?"

Adam did not react. Ronan blew his breath through his teeth. "Adaaaam..."

Adam continued on his task without looking up. Ronan stood there twitching his fingers for a few minutes before snapping and going back to trying to get Adams attention.

"Goddamnit Parrish, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Ronan poked his shoulder repeatedly. He didn't turn around, just finished up his task.

Once the woman was completely wrapped up, Adam started calculating how far away the truck was, how much strength he would need to carry her there, hope long out would take. She wasn't nearly as heavy as his father had been, of that he was sure.

Just as he was about to lift her up, Ronan stepped forward and did the job for him.

"Where to, Parrish?"

Adam scoffed, but turned on his heels, leading Ronan out of the door towards the truck. Once he was within ten feet he turned again towards Ronan and pointed at it.

"Really? Still going with the silent treatment?" Ronan grunted as he slunk past Adam and dropped the women, whatever her name was (Adam really had given up now) into the back of the truck.

"Look, can you just stop acting like a child already? It wasn't that big of a deal!" Ronan muttered, leaning against the side of the truck, starting at the sky.

"Not that big of a deal?" Adam spluttered indignantly, finally giving up his silence, "Ronan, you killed my only work friend!"

The other boy shrugged and began to pick at dirt under his nails, all casual. Except Adam could tell that he wasn't as casual as he was trying to seem, there was firey anger burning behind his eyes.

"Come on, Ronan, I'm not stupid. I know there was a reason. You, Gansey and Blue aren't into mindless murder..." The "unlike me and Noah" went unsaid, but he knew Ronan heard it just as loud and clear as he did, and it made him cringe.

Ronan stared at him and scowled. Adam scowled right back. This went on for several minutes until Ronan gave up and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Adam asked, tilting his head towards the left slightly.

"I said he was flirting with you, alright! And you were too God damned naïve to notice!" 

The shorter boy just started at him dumfoundedly, "God, I can't tell if that's hot or creepy..." Adam stared at Ronan, trying to understand his expression. Are you going to inject hydrogen peroxide into every person that flirts with me? The mess would be unbelievable."

"What do you mean every person? There's more than one?" Ronan practically growled and out was all Adam could do not to laugh.

"Look, as sweet as it is, you cannot just kill everyone who flirts with me. It's not nice." He walked over to the drivers side of the truck and got in, turning the keys in the ignition. He ignored Ronan's muttered "like you'd know what nice is" as the taller boy slid into the passenger seat beside him.

"I mean it. Really. It's pointless and you don't do meaningless kills. That's what you always say, isn't it? So why are you willing to do meaningless for me?"

"Because... Why do you even care?"

"Why do you even have to ask that, Ronan. I know how you feel about shit like this, and I lov- ehem, I, uh, I care about you. I don't want you to compromise your morals for me." Ronan flustered at Adam's scrutinizing gaze, but thankfully ignored the 'love' slip up.

"Jeez, jeez, fine. Speaking of kills, who the fuck is the blonde? She looks familiar."

"Oh, just one of Declan's exes..." Was the only reply he received as Adam turned to stare out of the window.

Choking on air, Ronan turned to the other boy in shock, "And why the fuck do you care about ripping the oesophagus out of one of Declan's exes?"

Adam smirked and pulled out of the driveway, "Because she tried to flirt with you."


End file.
